Noise
|kanji= ノイズ |romaji= Noizu |Rasse= Mensch |Alter= 15 (körperlich), 131 (wirklich) |Geschlecht= Weiblich |Größe= 170 cm |Augenfarbe= Silber |Haarfarbe= Weiß |Blutgruppe= AB |Zugehörigkeit= ? |Status= Verstorben † |Alias= Zwei |Aktuell= Keinen |Davor = Doldy Doldum |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Ryo Hirohashi |Deutsche Stimme= Peggy Sander}} Noise (ノイズ, Noizu) ist die ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit, ihre gespaltene Persönlichkeit trägt den Namen Echo. Sie scheint der originale Vertragspartner von Doldum/Doldy zu sein. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Vincent Nightray im Gefängnis der Baskervilles verliebte sie sich in ihn. Von den Baskervilles und den meisten anderen wird sie Zwei genannt. Aussehen Noise hat schulterlange, weiße Haare und silberne Augen. Anders als bei Echo, ihrer anderen Persönlichkeit, wirken die Augen, wenn Noise die Kontrolle über den Körper hat, leicht wahnsinnig. Noise bindet sich immer die Haare auf der rechten Seite mit einem zylinderartigen Haar-Accessoire zusammen. Die linke Seite steckt sie sich hinters Ohr. Genau wie die anderen Baskervilles trägt Noise normalerweise den traditionellen roten Umhang. An ihrem Umhang sind drei Knöpfe, um ihn zu schließen. Außerdem hat der Umhang Übergröße, weswegen der Stoff von ihrem Körper absteht und auf dem Boden schleift. Unter ihrem Umhang trägt Noise ein kurzes, weiß-blaues Bandeau-Kleid und Stiefeletten. Immer, wenn sie mit Echo tauscht, zieht sie deren Kleidung aus. Persönlichkeit links|200px Noise wird als brutal und gefährlich beschrieben, sie ist rücksichtslos und unfreundlich, außerdem versucht sie Echos Körper vollkommen zu übernehmen. Da man sie sehr schlecht vom Aussehen unterscheiden kann, kann man sie besser am Charakter unterscheiden, denn während Echo sehr emotionslos ist und Zwei eine Mischung aus brutal und kalt ist, kann man Noise sogar als krank bezeichnen. Noise ist sehr in Vincent Nightray verliebt, der ihr damals im Baskerville-Gefängnis gesagt hat, dass sie Ähnlichkeiten haben, dass er auch als Ketzer bezeichnet wird. Es gab ihr Kraft und später verliebt sie sich dann in ihn. Noise ist so vernarrt in ihn, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde, außerdem scheint die Eifersucht anderen Frauen gegeüber (vorallem Ada gegenüber) sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Gespaltene Persönlichkeit Irendwann kommt heraus, dass Echo eine Gespaltene Persönlichkeit hat und ihre Gespaltene Persönlichkeit Zwei heißt. Jedoch erfährt man später, dass diese so gar nicht stimmt. Noise ist der Originalemensch, sie ist "geiteskrank" gewesen und konnte keine richtige Baskerville werden, da sie ihren Chain, Doldy, nicht kontrollieren kann. Damit die Wahnsinnige Noise nicht zugrunde geht, erschuf sie Echo, sie erschuf Echo um sich vor sich selbst und vor anderen zu schützen. Deshalb bezeichnet sich Echo auch als den "Wiederhall" von Noise. In der Zeit als Noise ihre Persönlichkeit teilte, pflanzte wohl höchst warscheinlich auch ihr Chain Doldy eine Puppe in ihren Körper. Das führte dazu, dass aus dieser Puppe ein neuer Chain erschaffen wurde, dieser Chain heißt Doldum. Jedoch gibt es auch noch die Person namens Zwei, die für die zweite Persönlichkeit von Echo gehalten wurde. Zwei ist einfach nur ein anderer Name für die Person Noise, der Name Noise wird jedoch nur von Vincent Nightray benutzt der ihr ursprünglich diesen Namen gab. Den Namen Zwei hat sie von den Baskervilles bekommen und auch die meisten Leute von Pandora nennen sie so. Zitate Zu Echo: *''"Poor Echo, you needn't worry. The Reverberation is going to die down soon anyway. That way you won't have to be sad anymore! There's no need for you to come out again. I'm going to kill your precious Oz Vessalius myself!"'' -Retrace 85- *''"Halt den Mund, Echo! Eine Wegwerfpersönlichkeit hat mir keine Vorschriften zu machen!"'' Zu Alice: *''"Halt dich da raus B-Rabbit! Es tut mir wirklich leid, da du doch endlich ein Gefäß gefunden hast!"'' -Retrace 7- Zu Gilbert: *''"Ahaha wie gemein! Dabei sind diese Leute deine Kollegen. Du bist ein wirklich grausamer Mensch geworden!"'' -Retrace 6- Zu Vincent: *''"In Ordnung... Ich gehe! Schließlich ist es für meinen geliebten Vincent!"'' -Retrace 34- *''"Ich....bin kein Mensch mehr, kann aber auch kein echter Baskerville werden....Ich tauge zu nichts....."'' (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt) Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Kategorie:Noise Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Verstorben